bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Girlfriends
Big Time Girlfriends is the third episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 23rd episode overall. The episode aired on October 11 2010. Plot Carlos is on the hunt for a potential girlfriend but isn't having much luck. While trying to figure out the problem a mystery girl literally bumps into him at Palmwoods Park. It turns out that she's a hockey player who happens to like corn dogs and introduces herself as Sasha. Carlos is instantly smitten with her. Meanwhile Kendall and Jo are having trouble spending time together due to their conflicting and changing schedules. Camille and James act out a scene for Camille's latest role however in the middle of one of the scenes they kiss in the heat of the moment. Later Camille urges James to be honest with Logan for what happened. As he tries to Logan makes a statement about Earth and Venus being "galactic best buds who never let each other down" and out of anxiety James lies that he used Logan's toothbrush. Mr. Bitters and Katie entertain themselves by watching how the boys' various love issues are developing. Later when Camille talks to Logan she is surprised to find Logan "a little upset" and thinks that Logan is dumping her when he is really stating about his toothbrush. Camille then says she might be glad she and James kissed in which Logan gets angry and almost punches James out of anger disappointing Mr. Bitters as he and Katie watch the event. But then Logan puts down his fist and walks away. James goes after him and tries to apologize to Logan but he's hesitant to accept. Mr. Bitters and Katie arrive and suggest a duel between them to settle the issue. Kelly discovers that Sasha is an actress hired by Gustavo to get Carlos to fall in love with her and then dump him so he can sing better on the breakup song he's writing. Quotes :Jo: Sorry, my scene ran late. :Kendall: At least we're together now. And... I got us his and hers smoothies. up blue and pink smoothies reaches for the pink one but Kendall pulls his arm back The pink one's mine. ---- :Camille: We musn't! You're a hair model prince who's spying on my country. And I'm... a robot! :James: If it's so wrong, why were you programmed to love? ---- :Kelly: If that girl you hired breaks sweet Carlos's heart, I'll break every one of your music awards. :Gustavo: You wouldn't dare! (Kelly uses a baseball bat and swings at one of Gustavo's awards) Song Featured *Boyfriend *This is Our Someday (acoustic and very short) *A preview of I Know You Know Goofs *When James confronts Logan about kissing Camille Logan says “Did you know that Venus is also Earth’s brother planet because of its similar size and shape?” And even though the similar size and shape is correct Venus being named after the Roman goddess Venus who is the Greek goddess Aphrodite makes Venus Earth’s sister planet, not Earth's brother planet. *After James and Camille run away Logan says " Oh, Venus!" but Logan is holding planet Earth, NOT Venus. (Even though Logan was pretending Earth was Venus since he had no actual model of Venus.) *In one scene Kelly was pouring the drink into a plant and in another scene she's not holding it. She probably poured the whole drink. Trivia *This is the second episode to air on a Monday "Big Time School of Rocque" being the first, and it also aired on Columbus Day and Thanksgiving in Canada along with the new iCarly episode "iDo". *This is considered one of the most successful episodes for the show. *Kendall broke the fourth wall when he said "Is that Carlos? In slow-motion?". *When Logan was breaking up with Camille he said he was gonna get a buzzcut and in Season 3 he got a flattop which is very similar to a buzzcut. *When the guys are singing the break up song the melody of the song is similar to Intermission. Gallery Click here 203 03 203 203